The invention relates to a tool changing device for a machine tool with at least one tool carrier and to a machine tool, which is provided with a tool changing device. The invention also relates to a method for changing tools on a machine tool with at least one tool carrier, in which detached tools are deposited in a tool storing apparatus and tools to be fixed are supplied from the tool storing apparatus.
In the case of a machine tool and in particular a machining center, as described, for example in EP 0 614 724 B1, a plurality of various tools may be used, in order to be able to carry out different machining processes on one or more workpieces. Irrespective of this, tools have to be exchanged because of wear.
It should be possible to carry out a tool exchange on a tool carrier with a minimized stoppage time for the machine tool.